His Secret Love
by Sammi6
Summary: Draco loves Hermione. Hermione hates Draco. Is there really a thin line between love and hate? DM/HG please R&R!!!
1. Default Chapter

The Secret Love.  
  
Chapter one - His secret love.  
  
From the very first moment I saw you That's when I knew All the dreams I held in my heart Had suddenly come true Knock me over stone cold sober Not a thing I could say or do 'Cos baby when I'm walking with you now My eyes are so wide Like you reached right into my head And turned on the light inside Turning on the light Inside my mind hey - Lyrics From David Gray Be mine.  
  
From the moment he saw her he knew. He saw her on the school train large brown eyes, bushy hair of the same colour and skin that looked so soft he had longed for the six years ahead to touch it. But at the time he hadn't known who or what she was. It was too late by the time he found out though his feelings had taken control but he knew he'd have to cover it up. His father had high standards about wizards and witches and what they should be. In Draco malfoy's opinion these standards were completely wrong the fact that he was a death eater frightened Draco to the very core. Not that he could show this though he had to live up to his Fathers expectations.  
  
You see the girl he desired and loved so much was a muggle born or in his fathers terms a mudblood. He hated the term even though he called her this in front of his so-called friends and when he had to insult her to hide his true feelings. He would have given anything to be part of her life he even envied her friends and wished he could be along them. But he knew before Hogwarts sorting hat even touched his head where he was destined to be.   
  
He had even tried to befriend the famous Harry Potter when they started at Hogwarts but even this was on his Fathers terms 'Get close to the boy may be useful for us one day' Draco's Father had said to him. But he had made a mistake there he had begun to insult a boy who Potter had already acquainted this was also something to do with his father and the dislike towards the family of the particular boy. Harry hadn't liked this and refused to be shake his hand. If he had been nice to Weasley then they may have all been friends now. He could have been with the girl he needed so much.  
  
He had though now taken a great dislike to Ron Weasley. He could tell that he wanted her and was not sure if she felt the same. They were always together Laughing. It made him so jealous and so very angry to see this. He wanted her and he usually got whatever he wanted and he knew that she was forbidden. Hermione granger was his secret love. His forbidden fruit.   
  
The fact that she was the only thing forbidden to him that he wanted most made his love and longing stronger than anyone could have imagined. His heart beat so fast when he saw her he thought it would explode and when she wasn't around it ached so badly he didn't know what to do with himself sometimes he actually thought he may be ill. And then there was when he insulted her he had to do it she was Potter's and Weasley's friend. He felt The worst in these times when the tears fell to her face. He wanted to hold her, comfort her and tell him it was all a front that he had always loved her and always would. But she would just think it a cruel joke or even laugh in his face.  
  
What made it worse was that he had received the Head Boy badge over the summer. Most people would be proud of this his parents certainly were impressed even though they had expected it. But he had dreaded the day. He knew how smart the beautiful girl he loved was. He knew she would get the Head Girl badge and most people would want to get closer to the person they loved which, would have to happen but he knew this would only mean putting on more falsehoods and being horrible towards the girl he least wanted to be mean towards.   
  
The cabin door of the train being knocked brought him out of his thoughts. He knew what was coming. The she walked in. he put on his act and sneered at her. 'Hi Malfoy' 'Granger' he said coldly. 'You know we have got to work together now so lets at least try to be a little civil.' She replied though she looked very unhappy about this. 'Just keep out of my way as much as possible and I will keep out of yours' he said. 'Sounds great with me' She replied with such dislike in her eyes it made Draco's heart stab with agonising pain. 


	2. Chapter 2 Deal with it!

Disclaimer: It's all J.K Rowling's except for the plot which is really mine. Apart from that Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy so on are not mine (sobs).  
  
Chapter 2- Deal with it!  
  
Ugggh. Hermione felt sick. She knew that it was likely that Draco was going to be head boy and, when she had heard the news she had been very disappointed. Now she had to share a dorm with him, share duties with him and even work with him. She hated Malfoy! Hated him! What was it they said about love and hate? Hermione thought. Oh yes that's it there is a thin line between love and hate. Why did I think that? Hermione wondered. Well, she thought that was a stupid statement anyway. How could love and hate be similar? Honestly!  
  
Hermione made her way back to the compartment where Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville where seated. Ron had saved her a seat next to him. Hermione knew that Ron liked her, Harry had made sure of that, She thought it was sweet but she really didn't feel that way about Ron and intended to make sure he didn't get the wrong idea. "Thanks for saving me a seat, mate" Hermione said to him as she sat down. "No problem" Ron replied looking slightly puzzled at Hermione's addressing him with that choice of words.  
  
The train journey was spent with the group playing wizard games and laughing with each other, whilst at the other end of the train Draco Malfoy sat alone without his friends thinking about the one girl he could never have.  
  
*  
  
As the train drew to a stop there was a rush of students heading towards the horseless carriages, and first years walking nervously towards a gigantic man. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny called hi to the gigantic man named Hagrid, and then clambered into a carriage. The sorting ceremony took place, Dumbledore made his usual speech, the feast was gobbled down by hundreds of hungry students, and then everyone made their ways towards their common rooms.   
  
Hermione said goodbye to the others and took the directions given to her, on the letter that had told her she was head girl, towards her very own room. Or at least what she thought was her very own room.  
  
When she told the portrait the password given to her on the letter and it swung open, she found that she was not going to be alone. Draco Malfoy was standing in the middle of the large common room, that was very much like the Gryffindor common room except it was decorated red and green rather than red and gold.  
  
She knew immeadiatley what the situation was going to be. Draco on the other hand looked confused.  
  
"What are you doing here Granger" He snarled. "Well isn't it obvious you dumb idiot, looks like Heads have to share accommodation."   
  
He was upset Hermione thought of him as dumb but he could not let this show.  
  
"We better sort out ground rules then Granger" Draco said coldly. "Tommorrow evening after lessons Malfoy, we'll sort it then, I'm too tired to stand looking at you right now, If you don't mind I'm going to bed.  
  
With that Hermione stalked off into the room with her name on the door. God I hate him so much, she thought. I can't believe I have to share accomidation with him! Hermione was so mad she didn't even realise that Draco hadn't really even been nasty to her. In fact he had been quite civil, like she had asked of him on the train.   
  
Draco was fighting back the tears as he climbed into his bed. He new people would be astounded if they saw him like this but he couldn't help it. He had driven Hermione to hate him because of his false image, and he knew it was all his fault, but every time they were like that with each other, Draco's heart broke a little more.  
  
Come on baby it's all right Sunday Monday day or night Written blue on white it's plain to see That rainy shiny night or day What's the difference anyway Baby till your heart belongs to me  
  
If I had some influence girl With the powers that be I'd have them fire that arrow at you Like they fired it right at me Lyrics-David Gray-Be Mine.  
  
Well, Let me know what you think. Don't be discouraged by Hermione she'll come round! Please review and let me know what you think!!! 


	3. Chapter 3 get used to the situation!

Thanks to those who have reviewed. It means a lot to me! I think thing swill get slightly better in this chapter lets see. I can't get no the net tonight (sobs) so I'm spending time on my fics!  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are all J.K.Rowlings, although I don't see her writing a plot like this- everything else belongs to her- I wish I could say that was not true! (I wish it were my creation).  
  
Chapter 3- Getting used to the situation.  
  
The day went by rather uneventfully. Apart from a few taunts from Draco in Potions, things weren't too bad for Hermione. Harry and Ron could see Hermione was upset about her new living situations.  
  
"You're going to have to deal with it Mione" Harry said "I know it's hard but just take no notice of him" "Or hex him" Ron suggested. They didn't understand. Hey didn't have to put up with him. Draco hadn't been too bad so far but Hermione was sure that this would change as soon as he was comfortable in the new lodgings. She just hoped the talk he had suggested would turn out with some civil compromises.  
  
*  
  
Draco, on the other hand was looking forward to the chance of spending time alone with Hermione. Maybe she will see I'm not just a cruel idiot, He thought. His friends had all said how sorry they were for him, having to share a common room with a Mud blood. He wanted to tell them to shut up but he couldn't. Draco had to laugh a long and pretend he hated having to be anywhere near Hermione Granger.  
  
After his last lesson, Draco headed for their new common room. He could feel excitement building up inside himself even though he knew it was pointless. Hermione Granger would always think of him as a wicked, horrible person. He got to the portrait of the old man guarding the common room and gave him the password. "Heads home" Draco called. The portrait creaked open and allowed him in.  
  
Hermione was waiting for Draco beside the fire on the couch. He walked over and sat next to her, though making sure to leave some space between them.  
  
"So Malfoy how are we going to live in peace without ripping each others heads off?" Hermione asked. "Well for a starter you can call me Draco" "And what if I don't want to?" She asked. "Just do it Granger, I mean Hermione" "I didn't give you permission to call me that" Hermione replied indignantly. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know I needed permission to call anyone by their first name" Draco snarled back. "Ok, Ok you're right I'm Hermione, you're Draco" She replied grudgingly. Draco's heart leapt, as Hermione said his first name. "Good, now I don't want to arrange set times to use the common room, if one of us is in here the other has to accept it and share, got it?" Draco asked. "That seems fair. Now my turn I don't want Crabbe or Goyle in here" Hermione said. "As I don't want Potter or Weasley here, the only people that are allowed in here is us two, agreed?" Draco asked. "Agreed" Hermione replied.  
  
Draco and Hermione discussed a few other rules and then Hermione let out a yawn. "You sound tired, go to bed" Draco said to her. "Ok Goodnight Draco" "Goodnight and thank you for being so co-operative" "No problem" She relied smiling and went into her room.  
  
Did Hermione just smile at me, Draco thought. She did! Things are getting better. I may even be able to become her friend! Even though she will never love me the way I love her. Draco thought as he climbed into his bed. Well what did you think? Let me know reviews are important to me, so please, please review! 


	4. chapter 4 Being civil

Sorry I haven't updated for a while I have been being rather lazy! But it is here now! I am going to try and add another chapter before the week ends too! Thanks for all my reviews you don't know how much they mean to me. (whether it's 4 or 400!)  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters are J.K.Rowlings and I couldn't have made this fic otherwise. If my story seems like anyone else's I am sorry, as this idea was one I thought of.   
  
Chapter 4- Being civil.  
  
The next morning Hermione felt much better about having to share living space with Draco. She realised he had been quite polite and had made more of an effort to try and make things work than she had. Hermione got ready for the day ahead (got dressed and washed and trudged to the common room that she and Draco shared.  
  
He was sitting on the couch as though waiting for her. Draco stood up and walked towards Hermione. He looked her in the eyes. Gosh he has nice eyes, Hermione thought then shuddered at what she had been thinking.  
  
"Are you cold" Draco asked sounding slightly concerned. "No I'm ok thanks" Hermione replied smiling. I wish she wouldn't smile at me like that it makes me want to take her in my arms and - Hermione brought him back to the real world by asking "Draco is there something that you wanted?" "Oh I was just waiting to see if you wanted to walk to the Great Hall for breakfast with me that's all" He replied rather quietly.  
  
Hermione was shocked being civil was one thing but Draco Malfoy, going out of his way to be kind was hard to believe. She had a sneaking suspicion there was a side to Draco that not many people knew about.  
  
"Well I don't mind but are you sure you aren't worried about what your friends will say" Hermione asked. "Look that's their problem, besides it's only walking, I mean, how much can they say about it?" "If your ok with it then I am" She said and they headed out of the Common room together. Draco had to fight hard to hide his glee.  
  
On the way to The Great Hall Hermione and Draco discussed the lessons they were about to have during the day. They only stopped talking when they reached The Great Hall and walked in. It wasn't silent but the chatter had certainly died down as people turned in their seats to see Hermione and Draco being civil to each other.  
  
"See you later" The both said rather quietly and then quickly walked towards their house tables.  
  
As Hermione sat down Ron just stared at her but Harry (for Hermione's sake) ignored the glances she was getting from people around them.  
  
"Why were you walking with him?" Ron asked with a slight bitterness in his voice. "Oh Ron do grow up we were walking in the same direction after all, me and Draco talked last night and made a few ground rules" Hermione said. "Oh it's Draco now is it" Ron sneered. "Yes we decided on a first name basis as to keep things civil" Hermione replied in a matter of fact voice.  
  
Ron couldn't think of anything else to say so he simply tutted and then, returned to his breakfast. Harry on the other hand smiled at Hermione. "I'm glad you sorted it out Hermione, you don't seem as miserable today" Hermione beamed at Harry "Thanks for your support Harry, I really appreciate it" "No problem"  
  
*  
  
Hermione had a tiring day. Even though she was by far the best student in the school she still found the work very demanding. She had ate her dinner quickly and left Harry and Ron talking about Quidditch. She entered the heads common room. Draco had just emerged form the bathroom wearing a towel wrapped round his waist and the rest of his body was bare. Nice body, did I just thin that! Stop it brain stop it! Draco noticed Hermione taking in his appearance and blushed slightly, though Hermione did not seem to notice.  
  
"Do you want a game of chess or something Hermione?" Draco asked. "Thank you for offering but I'm rather tired I think I will just settle down with a book" "Oh ok" Draco was a little disappointed; He couldn't really make conversation whilst she was reading. Hermione fetched herself a book whilst Draco got changed in his room. He emerged in a pair of sweats and nothing else, his wet hair falling freely to his face.   
  
Hermione had to admit to herself he did look rather attractive, as she looked up from her book and noticed he had a one in his had to he also had cookies and a canister of some drink.  
  
"Hot chocolate?" He asked as he settled on the end of the couch Hermione was sitting at. "Yes please" she replied politely. Draco pulled his wand from his sweat pant pocket, and flicked it, two mugs appeared. He poured the steaming chocolate and handed one to Hermione. 'Thanks" She said.  
  
Draco hadn't been to dinner that day; he had instead stopped of at the kitchens so he could eat alone. He placed the cookies between them and told Hermione to help herself.  
  
The rest of the evening was spent in silence as both read, Draco sneaking regular glances at Hermione. He thought she was perfect, beautiful his only wish was that she could become his.  
  
Hermione herself lifted her eyes from her book to look at Draco once or twice. She was surprised to discover she actually felt comfortable in his presence. Hermione's eyes were drooping, she knew she was tired and needed sleep but was too comfortable to move. She drifted off into a peaceful sleep. The next time Draco sneaked a look at Hermione she was fast asleep. He stood up quietly and lifted her into his arms. He was surprised at how light she was. Hermione must have been in a deep sleep, as she did not stir at all.  
  
Draco carried her to her room, pulled out the covers, lowered her slowly into bed and then tucked her under the blankets. He stood a moment taking in her beauty.   
  
Then he kissed the tips of his fingers and put them to her head. "Goodnight Hermione" He whispered before leaving her room and going to his own.  
  
What did you think? I'm sorry this chapter is a little uneventful but I don't want the story to seem rushed, anyway please, please, please review! 


	5. authors note

Ok guys just a really quick note I haven't wrote 4 a long time I just didn't have the time and then lost track but I really wanna start my story up again so the next chapter will be up in a couple of days! Hope I still get an interest from the people who used to read my fanfics! 


End file.
